


I Naergon 'nidh Rohirrim

by dreamingfifi



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sindarin
Language: Sindarin
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingfifi/pseuds/dreamingfifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neviannen "Lament for the Rohirrim" an Edhellen. Pên Anglaren... hiro i naergon vi LotR/III:VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Naergon 'nidh Rohirrim

Mi van si i roc ar i rohon? Mi van i rom i ialla?  
Mi van i thôl ar i angrenhammad1 ar i finnel valu i 'linga?  
Mi van i gam erin lain en-gannel ar i naur garan i gala2?  
Mi van i ehuil ar i iavas ar i iaw dond i 'ala?  
Gwanner sui ross erin orod sui cwest min lô;  
In oer pennar min Annûn adel in emen na dhae.  
Man ovratha i osp e-dawar fern lahol?  
Egor thiratha in în hiriol uin Aear nandol?

**Author's Note:**

> Reconstructions:
> 
> 1\. Angrenhammad  
> I put together the words "angren" - "iron" and "hammad" - "clothing".  
> 2\. Cala-  
> Reconstructed from "calad".


End file.
